New Student
by kittykaty99
Summary: Rose, a completely alive Dimitri, and 3 other guardians go to retieve a dhampir named Lily, and a moroi named Danny. But what happens when they find out a startling truth about Lily and Danny. Please R&R! My first fanfiction.
1. Prologue

New Student

**AN: This is my first fan fiction. In this one, Dimitri is alive, everything else went as normal except they didn't go to the caves.**

_Prologue_

**Dimitri P.O.V. (back at the academy)**

Oh, no. I'm late for my afternoon practice with my Roza. She'll kill me. For being late and the news. The meeting that just took place was about the new mission. Wait, Roza won't kill me. She's going with Alberta, Celestine, Janine, Roza, and I are all going on a mission to bring back a dhampir girl named Lily, and a moroi boy named Danny. We leave tomorrow.

Lily and Danny are both 16 years old. Full names: Lily Winnly and Danny Weeda. Lily protects Danny. Hardly ever leaves his side. She's known for angry outbursts and a fiery attitude. She sure doesn't fit in then. She sneaks out as soon as the sun goes down. Her mother found out but then just stopped doing anything. I have a feeling that happens with a lot of things. Lily doesn't have a father. Well she does just no clue who it is.

Danny is popular. No one can ignore him. Everyone can't stop smiling and laughing around him. They say even as Lily guards him she's laughing her head off and joking around. They have been together forever apparently. He feeds off her. A few guardians witnessed it.

And last, Lily Winnly has killed three Strigoi to save her friend Danny.


	2. Chapter 1

New Student

**Chapter #1**

**Dimitri P.O.V. **

Yeah, three Strigoi. She's never had a single bit of training. I don't even think she has a clue about the moroi world. They think all she knows is that Danny is a good vampire. So we all leave tomorrow. I'm about 5 minutes late for training with Roza. She'll be pissed off. I think after I tell her the news she'll be too overly happy to care that I'm late. I walked in the gym and Rose was doing her normal stretches.

"You're late Comrade. And you yell at me for being late. A little hypocritical there?" Rose said. I knew she was just joking.

"Yeah, I know. Top secret guardian meeting. Working on secret ninja skills." I lied. I think she knew I was joking.

"What's the top secret meeting about?" She asked knowing she'd get it out of me sooner or later.

"Top secret," I said. "But I'm positive you'll find out very quickly. Celestine, Alberta, your mother, and I are leaving for a few days on a secret mission to collect a moroi boy and a dhampir girl. They are in Spokane and they will be attending school here after we capture them." I said. It was all part of my plan to wait till she asked the critical question, then tell her.

"How do they live on their own? Well, how does he survive?" she asked clearly confused.

"It's shockingly a lot like yours and Lissa's case. He feeds off her and she protects him with her life. It's fascinating. And now you're going to really freak. Well, she has killed three Strigoi." I said the last part very slowly.

"Holy sh-Rose started to say.

But I interrupted her "Rose! Watch you language."

"Seriously?!" she asked. I nodded. "Oh my god! Is my language better?" she asked the last part sarcastically.

"Much." I said.

"Who's taking over your training sessions?" She asked.

Now for the fun part. "Well, no one Rose." I felt the _huge _smile come across my face. "You are coming with all of us!" I said enthusiastically.

"Holy" I was about to warn her on her language again but she was stunned into silence. "Whoa! I'm seriously going?" I nodded. She stared screaming, yelling, and dancing around.

I found myself smiling again, but more to myself. And not about Rose coming with us this time, but seeing her so happy right now. She looked so beautiful when she smiled and was so, so, cheerful. Completely opposite of when the darkness took over that one time. That was scary, and such a close call to what could have been another moroi death. I could feel the waves of happiness coming off both of us even though she was several yards away.

"I'll come get you at your room around our normal training time tomorrow morning. Go sleep, pack, and prepare to protect." I said and smiled.

"Ok, but one thing first." She walked over to me very quickly and before I could figure out what she was doing, our lips met. She pulled away after a few seconds. She needed to go get ready. "See you tomorrow morning, Dimitri." She turned around and left.

**Rose P.O.V.**

I've got lots to celebrate. I was finally getting to go on a guardian mission. Yes! Finally, the start of it all! I had lots to do. Pack; go tell Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie. Sleep, and prepare to protect.  
Well, here it goes. I feel asleep almost automatically.

**The next morning**

Today's the day. Last night, I did half the list. I packed and slept. I also told Adrian and Eddie. Let's just leave it at, last night Christian and Lissa were not available. So now, I caught an early breakfast, swung by Lissa's room and dropped off a note explaining, and then put the finishing touches on my packing. Then there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Dimitri standing there smiling.

"Ready _Roza?_" Dimitri asked. My name in Russian stopped my heart beat all together. I stopped right where I was. "What's wrong Rose?" Dimitri asked sounding very worried.

"Nothing." I replied and smiled.

I grabbed my bag and we headed out the front of the school where we would be departing from. When we started getting close Dimitri stopped walking and so did I. My mother, Celestine, and Alberta were coming towards us.

"Stay here." He walked forward to join my mother. And then she pulled a small case. Just big enough to hold a silver stake. It was attached to a thin belt that looked just big enough to fit around my waist. My mother held one end of the stake and belt and Dimitri the other. When they were right in front of me they stopped and my mother started talking.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, your mentor, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, and I, Guardian Janine Hathaway are honored to resent to you, your very first real silver stake." MY mother finished. "Congratulations Rose."

The both laid the stake in my hands. "Good luck Rose" said Dimitri. "I bet that stake will become legendary. It will kill the most Strigoi I bet." He smiled. I looked down at the stake. IT was the same as every other stake, but it felt special, it was _my _stake. I secured the belt around my waist. Perfect fit. I took the stake out as soon as the belt was around my waist. _WOW! _My first stake! I can hardly believe it. Alberta and Celestine also congratulated me. All four of them gave me a hug. It was a moment in history, Dimitri was right, it would be legendary. I'll make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 2

New Student

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed. I'd appreciate it if you'd review after this chapter. I'm a little iffy about it. So thank you again for all the reviews, here's the new chapter!**

**Rose P.O.V.**

We all piled into an extremely small car. Albert was driving, My mom was in the passenger seat, Dimitri was squished to my left, and Celestine was squished to my right. Well, this will be a fun ride.

"How long will it take to get there?" I asked after a half hour.

About 8 hours longer." Said my mother. "We'll stop and take a break just outside of Spokane. Then we'll go into town and catch them on their way to school." She explained.

"Spokane?" I asked my muscles tightening.

"Yes." She said back. "And we should all get some sleep. Except Guardian Petrov."

"OK." I said. And without another word, I was out cold.

**7 and half hours later**

I woke up to my head on Dimitri's shoulder, whoa Déjà vu. He was shaking my shoulder and saying, "Rose wake up! We're here." I opened my eyes and straightened myself.

"Oh, Thanks." I yawned and got out of the car after him.

It was a very little bit light outside, it hurt my eyes. I was still groggy and stiff from 7 and half hours of sleep. Dimitri and the others looked wide awake although I'm sure most of them just woke up also.

We were parked in an empty parking lot and everyone was stretching. I leaned back a little to stretch out my back. We all stood around and stretched for a few minutes longer.

We had a half hour to get into town and intercept their course. It was an overcast day so they should still be walking. We all piled back into the car. And off we were back to town.

"Ok, so we're about 10 minutes from interception point. Guardian Belikov, Rose listen carefully. You both are the only one who fit in with humans, so you both will go and mention whatever you have to, to get them over here. Mention the least you can. We don't want to scare them." My mother said. "So you two will get out here and bring them here. We need to go rent another car if all of us are planning on going back." She finished. "Good luck. Be safe, Rose." She whispered.

Alberta stopped the car and Dimitri and I got out of the car and start at a jog, which I'm sure was like a human sprint.

"This corner is intersection point." Dimitri said. "Stop there."

"Ok" I said back.

We stopped. I saw two silhouettes in the distance. I saw an average height silhouette on the right that looked like the girl. The other was a boy that looked just below average height. They were just silhouettes right now but they were quickly becoming detailed. Then I could see both of them clearly. Both of them were stop and stare, double take, stunningly beautiful. They were holding hands, but obviously they weren't together. They were too perfect for one another. Too much beauty for one couple. The girl was the most stunting though.

Lily was a few inches taller than me. She had the most beautiful dark brown hair that went down about mid back. It was messy and a little tangled but it was beautiful. It wasn't anywhere close to my almost black color, but almost chocolate colored, but not. It was so unique, as was her eye color. They were dark, dark brown. Absolutely beautiful. She was as or skinnier than Danny who was skinny by nature, being a moroi. I'm sure she missed some chances to eat, with having to be by Danny's side 24/7 and the food she did eat probably got worked off guarding Danny. She was dressed like a boy. Black under armour cold gear and black boy shorts. But you could tell she wasn't a boy. She had scars all over her face, and several bite marks all over her neck. But they seemed like Tasha's scars, only less visible.

Danny on the other hand, was much different. He has sandy blonde hair, like he may have originally been from California or somewhere south and sunny. He was a lot shorter than the girl definitely not average height. He was skinny obviously, being moroi. Yet, he was still had a little muscle. He was dressed a little warmer than Lily, but hey, he didn't kill 3 Strigoi.

When they were about 30 feet away Lily started eying up cautiously. Checking our eyes first and working her way around. I had no clue what to do but Dimitri obviously did. When they got really close he stepped in front of them making them stop too.

"Hello, my name is Dimitri Belikov." He said politely. "You must be Lily," He looked at her. "And you must be Danny," He said.

I have to admit, this girl has some serious guts. The next words out of her mouth were bold and confident. "Yes, and who the hell are you? Some creepy stalker guy? Get lost." She said and glared coldly toward Dimitri. Dimitri looked a little startled.

"No I am not. Our academy has been stalking you." He said motioning towards me when he mentioned the academy. "You've killed Strigoi haven't you?"

"What's that?" Lily asked. I rolled my eyes. "Are those the creepy, strong, vampires with the red eyes that are after Danny?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Rose and I kill them also." Dimitri said.

"Oh," she said obviously feeling a little awkward. "I didn't know they have a name."

This was my turn to talk.

"You both do also. You actually have a few names Lily. We can teach you everything you have to know about yourselves, the vampire world, everything." I said. "There's hundreds more of both of your kind. Just come back to the academy with us."

She speculated for a minute. She got a confused look on her face. She looked at Danny. Dimitri was looking at the street spacing out. "I know." Lily said to Danny.

"What?" I asked. Danny didn't say anything. Is Lily…? No, that's not possible, maybe it is. "Danny what did you specialize in?"

"What do you mean?" Danny replied confused.

"Can you control the element of Earth, Air, Water, or Fire?

"Um, none." He gave Lily a cautious look.

"You heal don't you? Lily died one time and you brought her back to life. She can feel your feeling. And sometimes even read your mind. Can't she?" I said.

"Yes." Danny whispered.

"Dimitri," I said pulling him out of his daze. "Danny's a spirit user. And Lily's shadow kissed." His face was a mask of shock.

**Please review. The green buttons right below. I really like reviews. They're pretty and fluffy. They also make the author feel all warm and fuzzy. I'll have chapter 3 up ASAP! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

New Student

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Rose P.O.V.**

"What!? We have to get them back to the guardian ASAP!" Dimitri said.

"Let's go then. Danny, Lily, you two good at running?" I asked.

"I am. Danny has a 9 minute mile time and nearly passes out afterword." Lily explained which made Danny turn a deep shade of pink.

"Get on my back them Danny." Dimitri said.

Danny obeyed and climbed on Dimitri's back. We started a jog and Lily was struggling a little to keep up with out easy pace. Dimitri didn't seem at all affected by the extra weight of Danny on his back.

"So you guys are willing to give up your whole life with the humans to live as moroi and dhampirs?" I asked.

"I am. And so is Danny. It's not much of a life. I don't think I can die again against those st- whatever they're called." Lily said. So, that's why. "They're hell to kill." She said.

"How did you kill it without a stake?" I asked.

"What's a stake?" She asked. "Well, I cut its head off with a big cutting knife."

"Holy sh" I started to say.

"Rose, language!" Dimitri interrupted.

"Sorry comrade." I said back.

"Seriously?" I asked getting back to my conversation with Lily, whose breathing was getting quite labored from running like this. She just nodded, her breathing too labored to talk. Good thing we're almost there. When we got to the lot, the other car was still there, but there was also a bigger one.

All the guardians cheered when we ran up with them. I felt like a bounty hunter having just caught a fugitive. But this was different. It was vampires.

"They did it! Rose and Dimitri, a team!" Said my mother.

"Yeah, nice you two!" cheered Celestine and Alberta.

"This is Lily and Danny. Mom you know how Lissa has a alternative element. And I'm bound to her because of it?" She nodded. "Well, Danny is a spirit user also, and Lily's exactly like me." I explained.

"Oh, well, it seems to be that we all need some sleep. There's a inn just inside Veradale. We'll stay there tonight. Most of us are dead on our feet. Except Rose and Guardian Belikov. You both slept pretty sound the whole way here. You looked pretty comfortable on his shoulder there Rose." Alberta joked.

"I have to say, it's one comfortable shoulder." I said and smiled.

"I guess that's good to know that I have a comfortable shoulder." said Dimitri. He smiled back.

"So before the rest of us pass out, let's get to that inn. Rose, Dimitri, Lily, and Danny, why don't you go take the new car." Instructed my mother. "The rest of us will take the other one. We'll get two rooms for now, one for Guardian Petrov, Celestine, and myself. Then Lily, Danny, Rose and Guardian Belikov can share another. Most of them won't be sleeping, so let get going." My mother walked towards the other car after giving Dimitri a set of directions to the inn.

Dimitri and I sat in the front as Danny and Lily sat in the back. After 20 min. we arrived at a nice looking inn. It was one of those inns that looked like a home with lots of rooms. This ought to be interesting. We all got out of the car and walked across the rocky driveway.

My mother, Celestine, and Alberta were already inside. They handed us our room key. It wasn't a card, it was a real, old rusty key. It was like a home on the inside. It had a usual carpet staircase, a dinning room, and a living room, and a family room. We were currently the only ones staying here. We reached the room we'd be staying in and found there were two beds and four of us.

Dimitri was first to speak. "So, here's all the possibilities, Danny and Lily share, Danny and Rose share," I saw him get a little jealous at that thought "Danny and I share, and that's it."

"I'll share with Lily." Danny spoke up.

"Ok." I said. I walked over to the farthest bed and pulled off my shoes. I took off my coat, and other lairs until I was down to my tank top and jeans. I lay down on the bed and everyone else was already asleep. I just woke up a few hours ago. I'm not tired at all. So I carefully got up, trying not to wake up Dimitri, and crept down the stairs. I sat down in the living room with all the lights out. There was a fireplace, with a fire going providing the only light in there. I pulled the blanket off the couch and laid it over me.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned to see Lily descending the stairs. She walked over to the side of the couch I wasn't sitting on and drew her legs to her chest. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Then I spoke.

"So, you killed 3, or more, or less?" I asked

"I killed 3. Just 3. I died when the first second one attacked. Danny freaked out, knowing they would kill him. He laid his hands on my arms and started to cry, he knew I was dead and he too would be in a few minutes. He wished as hard as he could in his head that I would be alive, and help him and protect him. And then, I stirred, and I was alive again. I killed the second one, and the third. After that, Danny passed out. I carried him back home. I knew he'd make it. He was still breathing. He slept for a week straight almost. He ate a few times but not many. When he woke up, the weirdest thing happened. I knew what he was feeling. I freaked out then. I knew from that night on, I had a job to protect Danny. And I did. I've had the bond for 7 months now. And it's amazing."

I processed that. Wait, 7 months ago, Mason died. Did she kill the rest of the Strigoi Isaiah had? Whoa. Then, I asked more questions. "So are you and Danny like, _together _or is it not like that?" I asked.

"I love Danny. But only as a friend. There's nothing romantic there. He's the best guy in the world, but it's not like that." She said. "What about you and Dimitri, isn't that his name?"

I panicked. Was it becoming obvious that we're in love? She's known us a matter of hours and she's already guessing. Should I tell her the truth? Can I trust Lily?

"Can I trust you never to tell a soul Lily? Not even Danny?" I asked.

"Of course, we're a team now, Rose." Lily said.

"Dimitri and I are in love…" I told her all about it. All the way from being taken back to the academy, to the kiss the other night.

"Wow. That's some story." Lily said after I was done. It felt so good to get it out. I felt like I could trust Lily. Like she said, we're a team now. It's nice to have someone that understands, and if she doesn't understand now, she will soon.

I have a feeling Lily and I will be extraordinary friends.

**Tell me if you liked it. Tell me if you hated it. Be honest and brutal. I'll have #4 up ASAP! Thanks! Tell me if you have any ideas on what you think should happen. I have ideas, but I want to know your opinion and ideas also. Thank!**

**~ShadowKissed99!**


	5. Chapter 4

New Student 

**Thanks for all your reviews. I'm glad most of you like the story. I'd like to thank, night moon for your suggestion. I actually used it in this chapter. Thanks to .xX, TamaraahJaspersGirl, MangoTango450, Shadowkissed17, Bella, Hodgie, and vampire for all the support and reviews. This chapter is kind of just fluff to show how strong Lily's and Rose's relationship is getting. I'll have a better more full chapter up soon. Thanks! **

**Dimitri P.O.V. **

I woke up._Where's Roza? _I thought. She wasn't laying next to me. I peered around the room. Lily wasn't there either. Danny was sound asleep. I walked across the room and went down the hall. I heard whispers of Lily and Rose. Rose was obviously telling a story. My favorite and most memorized story, our story. She told the story I thought, sorted, and created everyday.

After Rose finished all Lily said was "Wow, that's some story."

And she was right. It's some story. It's the best story I've ever heard. I stood at the banister silently and unrealized this whole time. They were silent for a few minutes, and then Rose burst into tears. Lily looked a little started at first then realized Rose was sobbing and crying. She reached over and hugged Rose tightly.

"It's fine Rose. If you're worried I'll tell, I'll never tell a soul. I'll never say a word. If you're worried about being shadow kissed Dimitri and I will help you through this. Don't worry. You wron't hurt anyone. I'll make sure of that. We're here for you Rosie, sista'."

Rose's crying slowed slightly. She was still crying but less. Not as hard. Then she spoke, "I know. I'm always worried about that. But, also it just feels so good to get it all out. Everything about Dimitri and me. Lissa's been so caught up with Christian she hasn't had time to talk to me. And when I do get a chance… I just can't spit it out. You know? She wouldn't understand either. And I'm so glad I met you. Now I won't go through being shadow kissed alone. And you understand what I'm talking about. Or you will at least. Maybe I'm just overreacting." Rose said.

Lily spoke again in a gentle voice. "No, Rosie Sista' those are tears of joy, I think. There's a little bit of worry but otherwise, tears of joy." Lily said.

"Thanks sista'" Rose said. They both laughed at Rose calling her sista'.

"Anytime Rosie sista'" Lily said.

"Ok, I'll make an exception. You are officially the only person allowed to call me Rosie."Rose said.

"No, I'm calling you Rosie sista'" Lily said and grinned widely.

Rose smiled widely then her eyes suddenly flashed with a new light in them. "I think… we need a secret handshake." They smiled widely at each other in confirmation.

"Oh, yeah. Good thinking Rosie Sista'" Lily said back. They talked for a few minutes about different possibilities and came up with it. It's too long, I think personally. But hey, it's they're handshake.

Then Rose's eyes had a realization sense in them. "We forgot to get yours and Danny's stuff." Rose informed her. Lily was just realizing this too. "I'll go wake up Dimitri." They both started to get back and I dart away from the banister, down the hall, and threw open the door to see a very startled Danny staring at me.

"Good morning Danny. If you don't remember I'm Guardian Dimitri Belikov. And the other girl is Rose Hathaway. We are from St. Vladmir's academy in Montana were Lily and you will be going."

"Uh, thanks. Where's Lily?" He asked slowly and nervously.

"She'll be in here in a second." I replied and just as I said that they burst through the door.

"Dimitri, we forgot to get Lily and Danny's belongings." Rose said.

"Go wake up the other guardians." I replied. They obeyed and it was just Danny and I again.

Danny was first to speak. "You love her don't you?"

"Is it seriously becoming that obvious? Yes. She loves me too." I replied. No sense in lying. "Please don't tell anyone. It's forbidden because we're both guardians and she's underage. Lily knows."

"She does? I promise, no, swear, I will never tell anyone about Rose and you." Danny said.

"Thank you."

"Dimitri, will you tell me about it?" Danny asked.

"Uh," _They'll be coming back soon any second_, I thought. "Later, _I _promise."

"Ok."

Just as Danny finished saying that, all five of them came through the door.

"So, Rose and Ms. Winnly tell us that we have faulted and have forgotten all of Danny's and Lily's belongings. I have been thinking. Danny needs all the protection he can get. Why don't Lily and Rose go to get everything they need? Then we meet back here and head back to the academy. Those two can handle themselves." Janine suggested.

"I think that's a very good idea." Dimitri agreed.

"So it's settled. Danny makes a list. Rose, Lily start getting ready to go." Janine said.

So Lily and my Roza started getting ready with the most eager looks on their faces.


	6. Chapter 5

New Student

**AN: So I added two new chapters. Sorry I don't update very often. I will try to always update with two chapters but it might not always work out that way. I'll most likely update on Mondays. So keep an extra look out on Mondays. I'll stop distracting and give you the new chapter. First, thanks for the reviews. Here's the new Chapter.**

**Rose P.O.V.**

Oh my god! Just Lily and I, going alone. I haven't been alone since I came back to the academy. Yes! My mother said we leave in 20 min. Right now Danny's making a list, Dimitri is getting in guardian mode and watching me. Lily's smiling and thinking about what she needs and making a list. Celestine, Alberta, and my mother went back to their room. I was thinking of how we were going to do this.

Then Dimitri came over to talk to me. He handed me a small phone.

"Take this with you let us know what's happening. The numbers are programmed in there and labeled. Before the guardians get back I better do this." Then before I realized it, his lips crashed to mine in one earth crashing motion. Then all too quickly, he stopped it and pulled away. "Be safe, my Roza_." _He whispered to me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dimitri Belikov." I whispered back.

I pulled away from him. About five seconds later Celestine, Alberta, and my mother came in.

"Ready Lily, Rose?" My mother asked.

"Yeah." We both said. "Danny, got your list?" I asked. He handed it to Lily.

"Be safe Lily, you too Rose. I-I love you, Lily." He stuttered.

"Love you too, Danny." Lily replied. Then she hugged him.

"Let's go." I said.

"Ok, Rosie Sista'" Lily replied.

"Good luck Rose, be safe." My mother said. "I-I love you, my daughter." My mother said.

I smiled. "I love you too mom." I almost cried. My mother never said that.

Lily and I looked back at them. It was hard but Lily and I left the hotel. They had us take the small car. Even though I didn't know how to drive, Lily did. She drove into town and we arrived at Lily's house. Her mom wasn't home. Probally doesn't even know she's gone yet. Lily and I park a few blocks away and run the rest of the way. She goes right in through the front door. We climb the stairs to Lily's room. Lily's room wasn't anything special. It was empty white walls. She had a few pictures of her and Danny. Laying in her room, watching T.V., reading together, Halloween, Christmas, other holidays. She had some clothes. She grabbed a bag. She shoved all the contents of all her dresser drawers into her bag. She reached behind her dresser and pulled out a wad of cash. I gave her a weird look.

"Just in case Danny and I had to run and get away from the Strigoi." Lily explained.

She went over to a small table and grabbed a small box.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Some jewelry. Danny gave me most of it." She said. "I can never forget it anywhere. It's the most important stuff to me."

"We gotta hurry up." I urged her.

"Ok, almost done." She rummaged around throwing things everywhere for a few more minutes. Then she zipped up the bag. "Let's go." Lily said. So we went right back out through the front door. As we were walking towards Danny house Lily said. "We'll have to find an alternate way into his house. His adopted mom's home."

That's when it hit me like a bullet. The nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. God, it hurt. I grabbed Lily's arm. "Wait here. I have to go in."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Strigoi. Run, Lily. Go back to the others. There's like 6 of them. Take what you have with you. I have a stake, you don't. Get help." I demanded.

"I'm not just going to leave you Rose. I'm going with you." Lily objected.

"No, you aren't. We'll both die then. You aren't armed and I'll die trying to help you. Now Run!" I demanded.

"Fine. Be careful though Rosie Sista'" Lily said.

"You too Lily. Now run!" I whispered.

She ran and I watched her till she was out of sight. Then I started towards the house. I went through the front door. I have a horrible feeling his adopted mother is dead. I walked into the living room to see the most disgusting scene ever. Danny's adopted mother, dead on the ground, her throat torn out and laying on the ground next to her. Then the nausea got stronger.

The first Strigoi appeared. "Why hello little dhampir. How do you do on today, the day of your death?" the male Strigoi asked.

"You mean your death day?" I replied.

He laughed at that. "You're very confident on that."

"Yeah. Sorry, I don't have time to chat. So, I'll just kill you and move onto the next five." I said. I whipped my stake out before he could figure out what was happening. I plunged it deep into his heart and he let out a small scream then went limp. He was young.

I continued into the hallway. There I was met by two young Strigoi again.

"Hello, Little dhampir. Welcome to the house you'll die in." They said.

"Don't you mean the house you'll die in?" I asked back.

They laughed like the other one. While they were distracted I plunged the stake into the second strigoi's heart. She was a girl. That left another boy that was temporarily distracted by me killing her that I plunged the stake into his heart next. Three down, three to go. I walked into the first room. It looked like Danny's adopted parent's room. There was two female Strigoi sitting in there. One on the floor, one in a chair. Once again, they were young. They didn't even hear or see me enter. I quickly finished off the one in the chair. Then while the other was distracted by the fear of my stake, I killed her.

One more to go. I walked into the last room. Only to find the blond Strigoi from the attack on the school. He was going to die today.

"Oh, why we meet again. The famous Rosemarie Hathaway. How's Vasillisa? I hear she's still alive." He said.

"I don't have time for this. I am going to kill you and get out." I said back.

"Fine. But if I go down, I won't go down easily." He challenged.

"Bring it on." I challenged back.

Before I knew it I felt a strong blow right to my face. I felt the warm thick blood spreading over my face. It was coming from my nose. There was a lot of it too. I couldn't give up though. I had to fight for Dimitri, Lissa, and now Lily and Danny. He landed another blow on my chest and I felt a deep hard pain shoot through my chest. I think I broke a rib. I got a good hold on the stake and put a deep cut on his right arm. He let out a blood curdling scream. He pushed back the pain and shoved me into a wall. I went flying and I felt a little of the wall crumble from the force. My head took most of the impact. I knew I was finished then. I felt myself losing consciousness then. But before I passed out, I saw my hero come through the door. My tall, Russian hero staked the blond Strigoi. He saved me once again. Then I lost consciousness.

**What do you think? Let me know. Please review. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks! Also take the poll I set upon my profile. I want your feedback. Bye! I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

New Student

**AN: I am so, so insanely sorry for how long it ahs been since I updated. A few weeks ago my grandma died and I was injured so I wasn't able to update. And my big state test is coming up so I have had to study for that. Now it's Spring Break, and I will try to add a few more chapters.**

**Rose P.O.V. **

I woke up staring at the cracked, old, worn, white paint, of nowhere other than the St. Vladimir's academy medical clinic ceiling. I heard the steady beep of my heart on the machine. There was an IV in my right arm and as I looked at it I saw Lily sitting there. She was dead asleep. I could see her face was tear streaked and tired. As I looked to my left I saw an almost asleep Dimitri. He looked even more tired. When I looked at him his eyes opened up all the way and he feel to his knees next my bed.

"Oh, Roza. I thought I'd lost you! I thought you were dead. You've been unconscious for a week. Lissa healed you, but you just didn't wake up. You had so many broken bones, there was so much blood. I thought you were already dead. I thought it was too late. Lissa and Lily have been crying nonstop and Lily wouldn't leave your side. She absolutely refused. I wouldn't either. You're alive Rose!" He said joyously. Then, Dimitri did the most shocking thing. He cried, there were tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Hey, Dimitri. It's ok, don't cry. I'm fine. Just a little sore. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow. Don't worry. I love you." I whispered the last part.

"I love you too" he whispered. Then he kissed me lightly like it was nothing. "I'll go get ." He got up and left the room. Then Lily woke up when the door shut.

"Rosie! You're awake sista! I was so worried. I thought you were dead! I'm never going to leave your side during a fight again, no matter what! I'm going to be so good you won't even have to worry about me. And you want to know why, because Dimitri and you both are my new mentors. They might let me graduate early if I get good enough. Danny too. And Dimitri left one day to go tell Danny all about you two. Danny was shocked." Lily said without taking a breath.

Before I could reply, Dr. Odenski walked in. "Rose, we meet again. Another time?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm just attracted to physical accidents." I replied.

"I guess so." She replied. "Let me check over you." She finished. She tested my skin and bones for a few minutes then spoke. "You are free to go. You seem perfectly good. You'll probably be sore for a day or two. But then you should be back to normal." She announced.

"Thank you. See you soon, Dr. O." I replied.

"Not too soon. I can only handle you in far spaced doses, Ms. Hathaway." She replied with a smile.

"No promises." I said. Dimitri grabbed me my shoes. My coat didn't make it through the battle.

We headed towards my dorm.

"We should go see how Danny is doing." I said. "Has he met Lissa and Adrian yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've meet Lissa. She's nice. I haven't met Adrian yet though." Lily said.

"You don't want to." I said with a smile.

"It seems like now's the time." She said.

"There is no time to meet Adrian." I replied. We arrived at Lissa's dorm now where the gang was gathered waiting and worrying. We walked in quietly. "The return of Ms. Hathaway." I announced loudly.

"Rose! You're here!" Lissa screamed. She ran over and hugged me tightly. It hurt but I kept quiet.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"I thought you were dead. I healed but you just didn't wake up." She said.

"Glad you're awake Rose," Said Adrian.

"I'm not so glad you're awake Adrian," I replied.

"Love you too." He said back. He always has a smart comment.

"So, she lives." Christian put in.

"Yes, but I wish you didn't." I said and smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Glad you're back Rose." Said Eddie next.

"Good to see you Eddie. I missed you." I said. I was nice to Eddie. We weren't smart with each other but joked around.

"Thank you Rose. My adopted dad would be dead right now if it weren't for you. I'm glad you were the one to find my mother's body." Danny finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about your mom Danny." I said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"So, give me the low down on what's happened while I almost died again." I said.

Lily started. "Well, tomorrow now that you're awake we get are marks. And we start my main training. You get excused from class and teach me all day. Dimitri will also. So, pretty much all day of fighting. Danny found out all his skills. That's pretty much it." Lily said.

"What are your skills Danny?" I asked him.

"I dream walk, use super compulsion, and heal. So pretty much all of it except auras." He said.

"Amazing." I replied. Then I hear Lissa's voice in my head._ 'What's with you and Dimitri? Dimitri was crying. What's going on with you two?' _No! She's guessing. I said aloud. "I'll tell you later Liss."

"No, tell me now Rose. You've been keeping it from me." Lissa said.

I gave Dimitri a look and he understood. "Tell her Rose. You can trust her." He said. "You can trust all of them."

"Dimitri and I are in love." I said. Everyone gasped. Eddie wore a look of minimal surprise. Lissa wore a look of hurt and surprise. Christian laughed. Lily smiled. Danny smiled. Adrian was looking around. Lissa's look turned into a cold hard glare of disgust toward Dimitri, and me.

**Ok, so a little bit of a cliffy. Please review and tell me what you think. AND TAKE MY POLL THAT IS POSTED ON MY PROFILE! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK! Thanks for reading and review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

New Student

**Here's another new chapter. Sorry again about the slow updating. Also, check out my new story, it's called **_**what I Used To Be. **_**I only have one chapter up, but it's new and I'll be spending lots of time on that. So, also last thing, please take the poll I set up. I need to plan future thins for this. Please, I'd appreciate it! Thanks for all the help. **

**Rose P.O.V.**

I didn't need the bond to feel the anger, hurt, distrust, and all the other emotions overflowing from her soul. The emotion that I needed the bond to feel, and that surprised me the most, was the disgust she felt. She wants to know if Dimitri and I have done it. She's disgusted at the thought of it. But hey, I experience it right along with Christian and her. But she also feels disgusted that Dimitri actually wants me. She thinks guardians can't and shouldn't love especially Dimitri and me. That thought that went through her head was like a Strigoi blow right to the face.

"I'm sorry Lissa. Remember when we first got back to the academy? You were having trouble telling me you love Christian. And I thought you wanted me to be happy, I'm happy and I love Dimitri. I probably love Dimitri more than you love Christian. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was hard because you're so caught up in your school yard romance with Christian. I love Dimitri and I'm sorry if that makes you unhappy and ruins your big grand perfect little plan. Or puts some conflict in what you plan to have as your perfect little life. I can't believe you're being so selfish." I screamed at her. I felt bad about screaming but my emotions are just out of control.

Lissa was just speechless. She stood there shocked. She knew I could get feisty and I have a hot temper but she never thought I'd blow up on her. Well, here's reality Lissa, I blow up on everyone. Lissa stormed out of the room. Christian stood there.

"Um, Rose, I'm sorry Lissa is so oblivious to your feeling and she's having difficulty understanding right now. I'll talk to her later about it." Christian said. "Would you tell me the whole story?" Christian asked slowly.

"Thank you Christian. And we'll tell you the whole story." I said. Dimitri and I told the whole story going back and forth laughing at the funny things and giggling at the embarrassing ones. We had quite the story. Now Christian was the one to be shocked. First, Lily. Then, Danny. Adrian never was shocked. Eddie was minimally shocked.

"You guys are one badass couple. Two of the best guardians in history dating. Wow." Christian said.

"Yeah. Why don't you go talk to Liss. She'll think you abandoned her. See you later Christian. Remember we'll both hunt you down if you tell anyone. The downside of know a secret about the two best guardians in history." I joked.

"Bye Rose, Dimitri, Danny, Lily, Eddie." Christian said.

**Please review. Sorry the chapter was so short. Please don't forget to take the poll. Check out my new story. **


	9. Chapter 8

New Student 

**Rose P.O.V.**

It felt good to get it out, but I felt horrible knowing Lissa hates my guts. I have no clue what to do. Go talk to her? Let her cool off? Does she already know everything? Just then, like telepathy, I heard a knock on my door. I got up slowly, and walked across the room. I opened the door and found Christian.

"Will you come talk to Lissa? She's really sorry and just wants to go talk." Christian asked.  
"Yeah. I just need to get dressed. Tell her I'll be there in a minute." I replied.

"Well, I won't be seeing her till later. She said if you're coming, just come." Christian said.

"Ok, thanks Christian. I'll see you later." I said and slammed the door in his face for the fun of it.

I got dressed and was out the door. I sprinted past the lunch room, past the first set of moroi dorms, past the gym, past the guardian dorms, inside Lissa's dormitory, up the stairs and to Lissa's room. I stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes for a second. I opened them extended my hand and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Lissa's quiet voice.

I opened the door slowly. Lissa was sitting on the bed looking towards me. I could see her face was tear streaked and tired.

"Hey Rose, listen I'm so sorry I over reacted. I'm sorry about what I was thinking. Your right, I was being selfish, and rude, and tons of other things. I shouldn't have thought that. If _any_ guardians should have the right to love each other it _should _be you and Guardian Belikov. I understand now how much you love him. You two make quite the couple. I'm sorry about all my actions. Forgive me Rose?" Lissa said.

"Of course I forgive you Lissa. You're closer than anyone; well you and Dimitri are about tied." I felt that jealousy I always used to get when she and Christian were together through the bond. "I shouldn't have yelled at you though. I was just infuriated about what you were thinking. Seriously Liss, I experience everything with you and Christian through the bond. Now that is disgusting. I love Dimitri ." I said.

"Sorry about that too. I'm so glad we're not fighting anymore." I hugged her tightly. I'm glad she's finally seeing it logically too.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." I said. We got up as we started getting closer to the door she turned to me.

"You really aren't hungry. You just know Dimitri will there." She joked like I did with her and Christian. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.


	10. Author's Note

New Student

**Author's Note**

So I realize this is probably useless and you've gotten the point, but I wanted to give an explanation. I haven't updated either of my two stories in almost a year, which seems like forever and I apologize. I knew where I wanted to go, I even have the following chapters written, but I haven't posted them. I have lost interest in fanfiction a little. My writing style has changed and I'm not sure if the new way I write will be able to fit with my stories. I am currently debating if I should or shouldn't continue these. It may be now or it may be a few months, but I ask that you bear with me and the changes that will be made. I appreciate everyone's support throughout my writing and development of these stories, and hope that you all continue. I apologize again for the wait.

Thanks,

Katy (Shadowkissed99)


End file.
